


The CCAC - Of the Opposite Sex

by orphan_account



Series: Crazy Character Appreciation Club (Discontinued) [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist, Blue Exorcist, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fullmetal Alchemist, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time comes for the club members to be introduced to the Female Representative of the club!</p><p>Find out who it is through Antonio's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The CCAC - Of the Opposite Sex

****

            There was a note on Antonio’s bedside table that morning.

            He yawned and stretched, the sunlight waking him up almost immediately – he always sleeps with the curtains pulled back a bit.

            The Spaniard blinked around his own room, painted in vibrant colours to match a traditional home back in his own country. Spain smiled warmly, wondering what that demon kid Rin Okumura was going to cook for breakfast.

            He threw off the covers quickly, stretching one more time before he noticed the white post-it note on his side table. Antonio looked at it quizzically, then peeled the note gently off the table and squinted at the purple writing:

 

            _Dearest Antonio,_

_Get your fat butt down to the main foyer after breakfast. Our female representative for the club is here!_

_Looooove,_

_The Club Manager_

_P.S._

_You’re the hottest guy in the club. :o)_

            He’s not sweating, is he? No he’s not hot, in fact, he’s quite cold. The air-conditioner is very soothing to him.

Well, now that he thought of it, the only female within the club was the Manager – yet, she had never shown her face and he doubted she would reveal herself any time soon. A female representative would be a nice addition to the club, Spain thought as he dressed into his club uniform.

            Hands in his pockets, he headed downstairs and thought absently about food when he finally focused on who was in front of him. It was Gamzee Makara, the strange troll whom he’d spent time with. Of course Toni was familiar with him (their fandoms share a blossoming friendship), but the Spaniard couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable around the troll. Yes, Antonio was religious, and hanging around with a creature with horns won’t make things any easier for him in this godforsaken club.

            Gamzee was whistling a melody way out of tune, half-stumbling down the stairs as he went on. Antonio’s green eyes widened at the teenage alien. Whatever song he’s singing, he hopes he never sings it again.

 

            Breakfast was pretty loud for the mornings. Antonio was enjoying his warm cup of coffee and hearty eggs, bacon, and potato squares (thank goodness Rin didn’t forget to put two churros on the side for him).

            “See, we all got notes this morning!” Libra, the club’s supposed priest and War Monk from that one game about flame symbols, put his note on the table.

            Arthur Auguste Angel, an exorcist and Paladin from Rin’s universe, sat beside Libra with his arms folded. He rolled his eyes.

“And what bothers you about it, Libra? Women make you uncomfortable?”

“No, of course not. I meant: how did the Club Manager put these notes in our rooms while we were sleeping?”

Kaoru Hitachiin, a Host Club member, suddenly looked pale. “She saw me naked?!”

Antonio broke into a laugh, wondering why the kid would want to sleep naked when the rooms are air-conditioned. Before he got to asking Kaoru, there was a crackle of a speaker turning on. The voice that spoke was no doubt the Club Manager’s, muffled slightly by her microphone.

“It’s okay, I don’t actually disturb you while you’re asleep,” the voice began, making Kaoru pale even more. “Oh, calm down! I don’t look under the covers; I’m not _that_ much of a creep. Anyway, I hope you guys finish eating. Our female Rep is going to enter the club in pretty soon. Any bad attitudes and I’ll feed you to the titans.”

Eren Jaeger almost choked on his breakfast, making a strange hissing noise that sounded like ‘titans are my trigger’. Edward Elric smacked the titan shifter on the shoulder, making Eren wince.

“… _Anyway,_ ” the Club Manager continued, “please be nice. Make her feel at home. She will visit here often! And don’t get her mad, she’ll kick your sorry butts. That’s all!”

And with that, the speakers turned off, the whole club sighing in unison (except for Toni, he didn’t understand why they were so worried).

 

            After breakfast, the club members who cared gathered in the foyer, sitting themselves down on the couches in the center of the room. They waited impatiently, except for some calmer members like Antonio and Libra.

            Envy the Jealous, a homunculus from the same world as Edward Elric, drummed his fingers on the armrest of the couch. He glared at the unmoving front door. “Why does this chick have to take so long? I have a schedule!”

Gamzee elbowed the homunculus, making Envy turn to face him. “…Uh, what schedule?”

Envy’s grimace turned into a sneer. “Don’t you remember? We were going to get all the eggs from the fridge and go to the other clubs to – ”

            The front doors suddenly started to rattle.

            Everyone turned their attention to the doors in a stunned silence, holding their breath as if what was going to come inside was a birthday present.

            The doorknobs shook again and then stopped. Everyone heard only a few footsteps from behind the door until it slammed open, revealing a young woman in her mid-twenties. She lowered her boot, a smirk on her face as she strolled in wearing a startling ensemble – daisy dukes, thigh-high fishnet leggings, a quite small bra (or bikini?), and an unbuttoned black military jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was tied up in a long, wavy ponytail – dark red hair fading into yellow at the ends. Her eyes were dark pink; there was an unseen strength within that gaze.

            “Shura? The Female Representative is _Shura?_ ” Arthur muttered bitterly.

            On the opposite end, Rin Okumura lightened up immediately. “Oh, my mentor? She’s cool!” Then his mouth twitched back into a frown. “Well, she _does_ like to beat me up…”

            “Oi! It’s Shura Kirigakure to you,” the woman said, pointing to herself. Most of the club members were staring at the red tattoo that started on the center of her chest and stopped around her belly button. Libra was the only one who wasn’t looking, just blushing and trying to turn away from her without being impolite. The other club members seemed to be surprised that Angel or Antonio weren’t focusing on her endowments.

            Angel rubbed his temples, and then looked over to face her again. Kaoru’s eyes widened at Shura, his cheeks turning a bright pink; Gamzee wiggled his eyebrows, Envy didn’t seem all that bothered; Edward, Rin, and Eren exchanged amazed glances; Shirogane Le Bel Sakuya (a student from St. Pigeonation’s) only had a scowl on his face. Beside him, Near, the club’s young detective and genius, had his attention on the robot toy in his hands.

            “Excuse me, miss, don’t you have to dress according to the uniform rules here?” Kaoru piped up bravely, although his voice cracked a bit.

            Shura’s eyebrows lowered, squinting at the student. “What? You don’t like the way I dress, huh? Is it too revealing for you, is that it? Don’t want to be distracted?” She looked annoyed, and she had the right to be so.

            “Oh, no, not that.” Kaoru’s face reddened even more. “I don’t mind, really, but it’s just against the club _rules_ to… you know… _not_ be in uniform until weekends or sleepwear or - ”

            “All right, all right! I get it,” Shura interrupted calmly, sighing heavily as she walked past the couches and up the stairs. “I’ll change… damn rules….”

            Gamzee just watched Shura leave while the other club members huddled closer.

            “…So Angel, how do you know her again?” Kaoru looked over to the Paladin, who shrugged as if it was obvious.

            “We work together. Rin knows the lady too; she’s his mentor… as much as I disapproved of it… orders will be orders...”

            “Rin?” Kaoru turned towards the half demon. “What do you know about her?”

            “U-uh, she’s pretty tough. Really powerful. Fights well. She likes to dress younger than what she really is.” Rin answered normally.

            “…Um, why are you even asking, weirdo? You trying to scope her out or something? Isn’t that the cloud-man’s job?” Envy groaned, gesturing towards Near. The young detective didn’t turn around at the insult.

            “What? No! I thought maybe finding out what she’s like would make it easier for us to get along with her, that’s it, I swear!” Kaoru surrendered. “No harm meant!”

            Libra was the one to interrupt. “Excuse me. Angel, you work with her? That also makes her an exorcist?”

            “Obviously.” Angel answered tartly, looking a little more irritated than his usual arrogant self.

            “That means she can kick our asses.” Antonio suddenly cut in. The club members turned to him in bewilderment and despair, making even Near look at him with an invisible eyebrow raised.

            “What? Just saying.” Spain chuckled, his dimples showing in a white smile. “I think she’s a nice girl. Pretty quirky! And strong! I wouldn’t mind hanging out with someone like her. I wouldn’t want to get on her bad side, anyway.”

 

And so, Antonio was the only one who didn’t get hurt on the first meeting with the female representative.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise you there will be more Shura soon. 
> 
> I'm still rolling about because I'm trying to get more drabble ideas... haha. Thanks for reading! I wasn't expecting the first CCAC introduction to get so many hits! :o) More will be added eventually!
> 
> Hmm, who's point of view should I do next? The next drabble is in Shura's POV, but I'm open to suggestions for further POVs and suggestions on a new drabble.


End file.
